harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mordicus Egg
Portrait Where was his portrait located?--BachLynn (Accio!) 20:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Muggle Studies Professor? I find it quite likely that Professor Mordicus Egg was the unidentified male Muggle Studies teacher - because presumably there was a such teacher between 1990 and 1993, between Professor Quirrell and Professor Burbage. One fact to support my theory is that according to this article, he died sometime after 1993 - the year he was seen at Hogwarts. Mordicus Egg is "a Muggle-expert" according to the article - hence supporting the thought that he may have been the Muggle Studies professor, being knowledgeable in the subject. He was seen in the school in 1993 - he would have known where it was if either he'd attended it as a lad or he'd taught there, or maybe both. Also, the year he was seen there is one year after Professor Burbage took the position, hence presumably the male Muggle Studies teacher's tenure there ended that year. If he was ''the teacher I'm thinking of, then perhaps he was there to check up on his successor, or else perhaps to gather some things he'd forgotten when he packed. I just thought I'd suggest my theory (supported, as always, by weak evidence and feeble facts) and see what everyone else has to say to it (I'm particularly looking forward as to whether 1337star or Seth Cooper will reply, because in my opinion they're the two most important people here, sort of like the presidents if you may). Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you have much of a theory there, I'm afraid. Professor Egg certainly ''could have been the Muggle Studies professor in the early 1990s, for the reasons you pointed out, but there is no hard, cold evidence in canon to suggest he actually was. That is the problem. The fact that he could have held the post does not necessarily mean he actually did it — a good example in canon is Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic post; sure, Dumbledore could've run for Minister in 1990 but he chose not to. Who's to say that the same didn't happen with Egg and the Muggle Studies post? What I am trying to say is that claims like this cannot be made without proper canon information supporting them. That being said, I express my hopes that maybe one day you'll be proven right (we can hope for Pottermore, perhaps?), but from the canon we know and have at our disposal at the present time we cannot assert that he was the Muggle Studies teacher before Burbage at all. :Oh, and by the way, there are no such things as "presidents" or "important people" when it comes to wikis — we're all the same, here, and no one is above no one. In fact, I like to think we're all custodians, as it were, who, as a community, work hard to keep the place tidy and spotless so that our encyclopedia can get as close to perfection as we can manage. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I see your point quite clearly - I merely wanted to start a discussion, and perhaps share an idea or two I had (albeit feeble ones). I wonder, would it be worth a BTS mention that he might ''have held the aforementioned career in that time frame, as he ''could ''have been? And then if he had been, we could change the article to reflect that, and the same holding true for if he wasn't. ::And I also understand your point completely, but I find from careful scrutiny of the talk pages for various articles that usually when people have difficulty deciding something, they turn to you and 1337star and such people - hence I always associated you with authority. Indeed, I meant to say ''administrators, not presidents ''- my bad. But yes, I understand the janitor comparison quite clearly. Thanks for clearing it up. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just had an additional thought on this matter - it's never identified where his title of ''Professor Mordicus Egg comes from, has it? It's possible he taught here, at which point he would have been addressed as Professor. --Hunniebunn (talk) 23:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::So, to collect all evidence towards my theory that he is the unidentified Muggle Studies professor: Firstly, he had quite a large sum of knowledge regarding Muggles, which would be useful in teaching about them (Seth disproved this theory already). Secondly, he was seen at Hogwarts Castle in 1993, the year Charity Burbage started teaching (according to her article); he would have had to either attend there as a lad or have taught there to know where it was. Also, Burbage's tenure as Muggle Studies professor began then, so it's probable that either he was giving her information on some of the students he'd taught, seeing how she was, or had forgotten to pack some things. Thirdly, he is known as Professor Mordicus Egg; the only Professors (that this wiki has informed me of, at the least) were staff at wizard schools such as Hogwarts or Durmstrang. Yes, these are all old arguments, but they come together to form one solid argument (which can have holes shot through it rather easily). -- Hunniebunn (''Avada kedavra'') :::Let me present my counter-argument: :::"He would have had to either attend there as a lad or have taught there to know where it was...". Wrong. Hogwarts is concealed from Muggles and is Unplottable, but other wizards know of its existance, and can go there if need be (for instance, none of the students from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang were either Hogwarts students or teachers, and nothing prevented them from crossing the treshold). :::The fact that he was at Hogwarts in the winter of 1993 proves nothing, and to infer that he was there to assist Burbage or to pack his things seems, to me anyway, a bit of a stretch. We just know he was there, we know nothing else about his presence there. We cannot use a speculative supposition as basis for an argument. :::That he is a Professor does not necessarily prove that he taught at Hogwarts (nothing in canon tells us that only Hogwarts teachers earn the title of "Professor"), and even if it did, it did not prove that he taught Muggle Studies (who knows, one can have more than one area of expertise) nor that he taught there immediately before Burbage (we know he was active in the 1960s; what if he was teaching at that time and not in the early 90s?). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::You raise good points, Seth - I should, of course, have known that, being here as long as I was. For now, though, I'll remove the "Merge" tag and see whether Pottermore has any information on it, come tomorrow. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster Mordicus Egg? I was looking through photos from the HP Studio tour and noticed that this portrait in the Headmaster's Office appears to be titled in the upper left: Prof Mordicus Egg. Given that the author of muggle-related books Mordicus Egg flourished in 1963 (after Dumbledore is appointed Headmaster) it seems unlikely that he is could also be a Headmaster as he would have to be before Dippet in 1943. He could be an elder Mordicus Egg, whom the author is related to. Thoughts on establishing a new Headmaster Mordicus Egg or should it be considered another non-canonical headmaster portrait? --Ironyak1 (talk) 05:43, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Isn´t it posiible, even likely in my opinion, that he wrote the book after he resigned from the Headmaster position. You don´t always die in-office to get the Portrait, as shown by Snape. I´d say it is the same.--Rodolphus (talk) 08:22, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed - been thinking along the same lines lately. There appears to be a few headmasters that served before Dippet but then went on to do other notable work in the mid to late 1900's (eg Egg, Scrimgeour). Perhaps PN Black cursed the position upon his departure so there was a high turn-over rate for awhile ;) --Ironyak1 (talk) 08:36, May 3, 2016 (UTC)